Salvage Squad
Into Infinity Series Overview The story of what happens to Iphigeneia and Grendel's lives after the 1900s Infinity Society is disbanded, following a journey they take into space, beginning as they chase down an Olympian Fire-empowered Atlas, on a mad quest of vengeance that he plans to have take him to Olympus. A new team of aliens unites with our heroes (along with Epimetheus and the grandfather of Tommy Gunn, Tony) joining their quest, for various motives. Roster Iphigeneia- the Captain of the Olympian Spaceship, Aim of Artemis, ''the main focus of the series. Handmaiden of Artemis, a human infused with similar powers to Artemis, brought by her blood, also possessing gadget arrows created by Hephaeustus and at this point in time, Epimetheus. Epimetheus- The Titan whose experimentation frees Atlas, causing guilt that makes him want to join the pursuit into space. He has the genius of his brother, along with the power of the Titan form. Grendel- the experimental human-Titan hybrid, at this point equipped with an advanced, morphing cybernetic arm, courtesy of Prometheus. He joins the quest as he has a vendetta against his own kin, due to the nature of origin. Project aka Tony Gunn- a technokinetic human mutant, former head scientist of Operation Thunderchild, personally responsible for creating the cyborgs of the 1st Mechanised Fusileers, Has no limbs, and uses an advanced looking (in steampunk terms) wheelchair. Maelstrom- a Hunter of the Fengrar species, equipped with four arms, two energy pistols and two plasma swords, and some kind of psyhic detection ability. Excelsior (Ekgs'shel'ure)- a benevolent alien ambassador with seeming powers of psychic manipulation. ???- an seemingly benevolent invisible stowaway on the ''Aim of Artemis. ''It appears to be some kind of vaguely humanoid, short, chameleonic creature with superhuman speed, vast knowledge of jungle environments and herbs, and some kind of energy absorption ability. TR20.95- A terraforming robot with transmutative powers, able to shape natural land around it, to the point of shaping the earth and regrowing trees, though it finds the process very tiring. It can also phase itself through the earth, and alter the temperature of the air in a small area. '''Arc 1- Journey to Olympus' After Atlas recieves the powers of all of the Olympians imbued into Pandora, after Epimetheus activates the cuboid power generator in her chest, he flies off to Olympus to seek his vengeance, pursued by the ''Aim of Artemis's ''crew and Captain, Iphigeneia, Grendel and a guilty Epimetheus, along with Tony Gunn, who was sent as his watchdog. Maelstrom is flying at the edge of the Sol System when he allows Atlas to fly past him, after he smashes through several asteroids. He sends out hails, but recieves no response, so Maelstrom decides to follow Atlas, intrigued by a biological being flying through space. After fleeing the two relentlessly pursuiing craft for a day in his timeframe, Atlas seeks rest. He comes to a solar system filled with nothing but planet-sized asteroid, and one unusally life-compatible planet, where he lands with a massive crash, destroying a small area of rainforest. This attracts the attention of Excelsior, who has come to this planet to find sentient life, only to find that, with a planet that is 80% jungle, he cannot detect any minds... there are not even signs of insects. Atlas, furious after his release and millenia of punishment, uses his new powers to blast lightning and fire at the approaching spacecraft, using the powers of Zeus and Hephaeustus, intially. Excelsior uses his mental powers to persuade Atlas to halt his attack, but it only works so far, when Malestrom's craft, attempting to land when the land is covered in trees, appears to be on a collision course for the Titan, who uses the powers of Hades to melt the craft, though Maelstrom survives. Iphigeneia and Grendel leap from their craft with grappling hooks, rappling to the jungle trees below, followed by an invisible stowaway that has been eating food on their ship. They come to Atlas just after he destroys Maelstrom's ship, as Iphigeneia readies her bow at him, and Grendel converts to his Titan form and leaps at his 'brother.' Maelstrom and Excelsior attempt to calm down the massive, angry Titan, whilst Iphigeneia seems quite ready for hostilities, though the other two aliens find some logic in the reasons for Atlas's anger, after he explains the horrifically painful punishment Zeus inflicted on him simply for fighting against Zeus's civil war against Kronos. Alas, the chance for talk is ended as Grendel lands upon Atlas's face and starts to pound upon. Seeing the fight begin, Tony Gunn, who is aboard the ship still, in his wheelchair, uses his techno-kinetic mutant power to take control of the ship, and grows a massive battery of weapons out of the hull of the ship and points them at Atlas. As the battle begins, a hovering, cuboid robot, announcing itself TR20.95, appears from the trees. It declares that it has only just completed building this planet over thousands of years for the Scelorians, and, upon noticing the damage inflicted to the jungle by Atlas striking the ground at great speed, uses its terraforming power to level out the ground again and makes the trees and undergrowth regrow, which has an unfortunate consequence, for some. Maelstrom is caught 150ft up in the air, 50ft below Atlas's head, his clothes hanging from the end of a long tree branch, the invisible stowaway from the ship (who Maelstrom and Excelsior have detected the psychic presence of) is surrounded by a poisonous bush and Excelsior is battered about by several trees sprouting out of the ground under him, and is knocked between Atlas's legs. Iphigeneia manages to position herself correctly as the boughs of a tree grows under her, and gets herself level with Atlas's chest, with a view of his heart, whilst being partially merged with the tree, and thus invisible to Atlas's eyes. Atlas fails to extract Grendel from his face with his hands, and so tosses his from his head with a mighty shake, and then screams at Grendel with the power of a sonic boom. Grendel is flung to the forest floor, unconscious, and flies through the bush of poisonous leaves just after the mysterious chameleonic alien runs out of the bush and out of harm's way (and seems unharmed by the scratching of the leaves.) The shockwave also hits Maelstrom as he is climbing down the tree, and he is flung to the ground, where he is also knocked out. The chameleonic alien pulls Grendel's body over to Maelstrom's, and starts, at superhuman speeding, applying herbs and poultices to them. The modified ''Aim ''with its battery of about fifty lasers and several rockets opens fire on Atlas, but seems unable to harm it, so Gunn decides to reform the weaponry into one giant cannon. Iphigeneia is hurled back the shockwave, and though winded, manages to land in another tree bough. She fires an explosive arrow at Atlas, thinking how well that helped when she initially first faced Prometheus, however Atlas cockily reminds her (yelling in her approximate direction, as he cannot see her) that fire cannot harm a Titan, since they have adapted to the fires of Tartarus. (Prometheus doesn't have this immunity, having escaped confinement to Tartarus.) Iphigeneia takes a different tack and fires a homing arrow with a mono-filament wire attached around one leg and constricts it, so that it causes Atlas great pain and paralyses him. Excelsior has taken great umbrage to Atlas being attacked whilst diplomacy was being used, so seems to be trying to aid Atlas. After being unable to target Gunn aboard the spaceship, due to its 1000ft distance from the Titan, Excelsior turns his attentions to the wire, after spotting it. He cannot see Iphigeneia, but is able to sense her after he flies closer. He tries to mentally coerce her to release the wire, but she defies his mind control with her typically tempestruous defiance. Gunn fires his giant cannon, emitting a massive beam of white light at Atlas. He believes he has hit the Titan to no effect, but in reality, the chameleonic alien has ran up a tree, jumped in front of the beam, and seemingly absorbed the energy, landing on its feet on the floor. Iphigeneia swings across the trees, attaching new tethers to different limbs of Atlas, though this infuriates him enough for him to at least partially fight against the restriction. He says how she reminds him of Artemis, at which point he can suddenly see her, and says 'And now I can see ya, and I ain't gonna miss!' as he slams the palm of his hand down on her, knocking her out immediately. The terraforming robot witnesses this and phases down into the ground. It scans up through the ground and finds the massive heat signatures of Atlas's feet. She restructures the ground and drops one of Atlas's legs into the ground. He is paralysed again and faces more agonising pain as the partial drop to the ground, and his unsubmerged leg dropping to one knee, causes Iphigeneia's tethering wires to tighten further. The comic then cuts to show some repitilian silhouettes watching the fight, Scelorians, whose conversation reveals that the heroes and the Titan are apparently 'invading' their new planet. Their leader, a large, blue-skinned, partially simian shaped repitilian with a few quills on its back, many scars and a missing eye, states that, if these heroes surely have defeated their formidable enemy, that soon they will be used to test 'the weak ones', to blood them in battle, and if they defeat them, they shall face the Strongest. (TO BE CONTINUED! My new Monday campaign.)